The TailBiters
The TailBiters are a new mix of Gamers and Memers, against all Furries and things of the sort. Main weapons consist of Kalashnikovs of the sort,, though many members choose to bring their own weaponry to fight with. Bolt action rifles, Mosin Nagant for instance, and attachable bayonet weapons. Armor is optional. A common occurence, some regiments do march into battle without armor. You will get patches, and a WWI style uniform. Most soldiers will actually be getting the WWI style uniform, fully black with red and white outlines. The band, cavalry, artillery, and guards have a Napoleonic style uniform. The cavalry represented by the Lieb Husaren, Der Totenkopen, Prussian uniforms. The artillery will be represented by the Fussartillerie uniforms from Prussia, with corresponding rank. The guards will have the uniforms of the Life-Guards Preobrazhensky Regiment of Russia, or the Prussian guard uniforms, corresponding to ranks. Most people will also not be wearing a helmet during fights. The band will be represented by a uniform like the cavalry, but with a different color blume. A Soviet Russian greatcoat will also be thrown in for winter, again, corresponding uniform accessories by rank. They march into battle using Napoleonic battle tactics, forming strong formations, unleashing powerful volleys and ripples. They fiercely emerge from the smoke, sometimes getting close enough to stab their enemy and fight them hand to hand. The men fight with courage, not taking a step back to retreat. The kit contains food, a gas mask and gas mask container, rifle cleaner, grenades, ammo, coffee kits. There is also an included console of choice alongside a high quality PC with attached headphones. A bayonet, lances, swords, sabres, and pistols for regiments and officers. The TailBiters follow Napoleonic tactics to the fullest. Since the forces are so great, multiple NCOs and officers have to lead, they release powerful fire, with volleys, ripples, files, and charges. Children are seen fighting as well, sometimes acting as skirmishers. Men after the battle are sometimes never recovered, but almost always are. The TailBiters are a very happy people, mainly celebrating after battles. They sing Russian folk music with joy and also sing songs from around the world. They celebrate loudly and drink vodka, eating snacks from home and smoking. Most of the men can be heard laughing while firing their weapons, enjoying the sounds of them during battle. The Premier even fights alongside the men, increasing trust, loyalty, and morale. And the TailBiters are very kind, sometimes even giving their own rations to poor civilians in need of them, there is record of a starving TailBiters soldier giving his food to a civilian who was starving like him, this soldier was shipped to the barracks to regain strength after he fell shortly. Motto, "Only in death does duty end" The Tailbiter's Band The Tailbiter's band provide morale to the troops in battle. They play music from the Napoleonic era and are known to march into battle regardless of associated risks, just to fulfill their job. blyat' zatknis' nakhuy suka tupaya mat' tvoyu prostitutki blyat' konchenaya mras. Gallery The TailBiters Territorial and Universal Flag.png|The Flag for the universal forces. Screenshot 2019-09-11 at 10.59.26 AM.png|The flag for the artillery regiments Screenshot 2019-09-11 at 8.26.54 AM.png|The flag of the Tailbiter Armored Division Coat of Arms of the Spanish Army Mountain and Special Operations Military Schoolsvg.png|The Flag of the Band. youfinnagetshot.png|The TailBiter's Guard anotherflag.png|TailBiters Guerilla Force Flag 1200px-Flag_of_the_Soviet_Air_Forcesvg.png|The TailBiters Airforce Flag anotherregiment.png|TailBiters Marksman Regiment Screenshot 2019-09-19 at 7.40.37 AM.png|TailBiters Machine Gunner Division Flag medicflag.png|TailBiter's Medic Flag newtailbitercavflag.png|TailBiters Cavalry Flag download (1).png|TailBiters Navy Flag Furries shake in their suits at the sight of these flags Category:Task Forces Category:Factions Category:Faction Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Battles